1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to data mining and, more specifically, to methods and systems for regressively clustering a dataset.
2. Background Information
With the increase in the amount of data being stored in databases as well as the number of database applications in business and the scientific domain, the need to efficiently and accurately analyze data is increasing. The term “data mining,” may be used to describe such an analysis of data and may be referred to herein as the process of identifying and interpreting patterns in databases. Quick and accurate data mining may offer a variety of benefits for applications in which data is accumulated. For example, a better understanding of demand curves within a market may help a business to design multiple models of a product family for different segments of the market. Similarly, the design of marketing campaigns and purchase incentive offerings may be more effective when employed for a proper segmentation of customers, rather than being blindly presented to all customers. In any case, data may, in some embodiments, be stored at a variety of locations. For example, sales data for a business may be stored at regional locations. In order to mine the data as a whole, large memory applications may be needed to gather and process the data, particularly when a large amount of data is distributed across a plurality of sources.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to develop systems and methods for mining data. In particular, it would be advantageous to develop methods and systems for mining data from datasets distributed across a plurality of locations.